Compared with the conventional technology of using external silicon wafer for the manufacture of driving chip, Gate Driver on Array (GOA) is a technology for directly manufacturing a gate driver circuit on an array substrate. By using the GOA technology, gate driver circuit can be directly manufactured around a panel, thereby increasing the integration degree of a panel circuit. Therefore, the GOA technology has been widely used for reducing the border width of the display panel.
However, each scan line on a screen is driven by a corresponding gate drive circuit; thus, the output signal, outputted form the gate driver circuit to the respective scan line, must be designed to have a shorter enable period in response to an increasing image frame rate with the high image quality demands. For example, if the output signal outputted from the nth-stage gate driver circuit is still enabled when the scanning of the nth scan line is completed, the image data supposed to supply to the pixels electrically coupled to the (n+1)th scan line is also supplied to the pixels electrically coupled to the nth scan line, an abnormal image may occur. Thus, it is quite necessary to pull down the output signal to non-enable state as quickly as possible once the corresponding scan line is scanned.